Kendall, you can not die
by CrazyRed 13
Summary: The world tour is almost over just a concert, and they can finally go home. But on their last concert there, fate not sit well with them and they found themselves in the hospital again with a very seriously injured Kendall. Kames
1. Chapter 1

James Pov

"Only a concert and can finally go home!" cried Carlos cheerfully compared to before me in the limosine

"Carlos calm down, so bad it was now not even" laughed Logan beside him

"No, but anyway, I am also re still at home" I agreed

"Moreover, when we are at home we finally have again some time together," said Kendall and winked at me grinned at me and kissed him lightly on the mouth, I and Kendall are now are almost a year together and things could not be better

"Oh, please spare me the sight, "said Carlos, holding his hand in front of your eyes"

Carlos, tell me how old are you, five?

"Haha very funny "murmured Carlos

I wanted to just say something when suddenly stopped and the door opened. "Dogs Where were you for so long, your fans waiting out there" Gustavo yelled at us and sent us to the Stage

/Kendall you can not die /

Logan Pov We sang a total of 10 songs and were grad our last song 'This Is Our Someday "to sing and everything went perfeckt. But suddenly our microphones were no longer correct and shouted always nurnoch sing a. and then the lights went out but really everything Complete Arena was pitch dark

The fans screamed panic but luckily the lights went on again and everything was reasonably quiet again Until suddenly a fan in the front row shouted "KENDALL" I looked beside me and could not believe my eyes. As Kendall was on the ground, soaked in his own blood. With an arrow through his chest


	2. Chapter 2

James Pov

"KENDALL"we shouted and threw us on Kendall. "Kendall, sweetie comes up, wake up!"

"James?" He groaned with a lot of pain in his voice.

"Yes it's me, hang on, okey?" I whispered and gently stroked my thumb across his cheek

"It hurts so bad," he cried

"I know but you have to persevere, you can do it. I'm sure," I said now with tears in my eyes

"James, I'm so tired," he said hoarsely

"I know but you have to stay awake, equivalent to aid

"Ja...me..s..I...ca..n't" he stammered, his eyes closed

"KENDALL" I cried, shaking his body to him to wake up "HOLT SOMEONE HELP" I cried Suddenly I felt two hands on my shoulders, I took my eyes from Kendall and saw Logan with a quite calm look on his face "James, do not worry help is on the way." Just at that moment came 5 paramedics with a stretcher to bring about Kendall "Course we need to do here by" one of them shouted

They put the stretcher next to Kendall and then laid him gently on the stretcher and then took him to the ambulance.

"Someone from the family?" asked a paramedic I reported, "I am his boyfriend," I said

He nodded, and asked me if I would go with, I nodded and climbed into the ambulance. The trip to the hospital was quiet for the most part, the paramedics checked Kendall's values and not just making a happy face, which made me worry all the greater. In hospital the paramedics arrived rushed out and took him to the emergency room. I ran after them but they said I could not with pure and so I waited in the waiting room

It was not long before Logan, Carlos, Kelly, Gustavo and Mama Knight come

"Oh God James are you alright?" Asked Mrs Knight as she hug me, on her face, I could just see that she had been crying, well what you should do to even if one learns that his own son was shot

"Yes Mama Knight I'm fine," I said with a laugh half-hearted "Have you heard anything from him," asked Logan. I shook "No I haven't," the head They nodded and we all sat down and waited ...

About three hours later, we were all still in the waiting room. Carlos is already asleep on Logan's shoulder and Kelly already on Gustavos I was asleep even before that as a doctor came in short

"Kendall Knight? "We got up and went to him "How is my son?" asked Mama Knight

The doctor looked at me sadly and said, "I'm sorry but your son is ...


	3. Chapter 3

James Pov

"I'm sorry but your son is in a very bad condition."

"What does this mean" I asked.

He sighed. " First of all, there is a good news and bad news. The good is we were able to remove the arrow from his chest. is the poor she was shot as the arrow into the heart of her son, a atter has burst leading to his legs." And that means ?" asked Carlos.

" I'm sorry, but Kendall is paraplegic from the hip"

"Paraplegic?" asked Mrs Knight, she could not believe what happened to her little baby. "I'm sorry but we could not do anything more" he said "And what about a therapy, or something?" asked Logan "We could try, but the Chance are very low."

"How small?" Asked Mrs Knight

"At ten percent," he replied,

"Ohhh," they all said together.

"Yes, I'm sorry," he said.

"Can we see him?" Logan asked. "Yes, he is in room 312" he said and left the waiting room.

All other also went out of the waiting room, up on me, "James? Are you coming?" Logan asked me "What's going on?" he asked me "What's going on? Kendall is paraplegic, and will never walk again. How am I supposed to teach him that." I asked him when I tear down the cheeks. "Everything will be fine, you'll see Kendall is already cope," said Logan, pulling me into a hug. "And what if not? Icehocky he will can no longer play, and Icehocky was his life.

"It is still not at all clear whether he may never walk again," said Logan optimistic "The possibility that he may run again is ten percent," I reminded him of "And that's why we all need to be very strong now, for Kendall" he smiled. I nodded and we went to Kendall's room.

When we come in the room I was shocked to see how many machinery were connected to him to let his heart going. "They say he should wake up soon," said Carlos as if he could read my mind. I nodded and sat down on a chair next to him

Suddenly a cell phone and Gutstavo rang stood up and said: "I'm sorry, but I and Kelly are needed in the studio, announces you when Kendall wakes up, okey" "Of course we see you later" replied Mrs Knight and Kelly and Gustavo left the room. Now that we were 2 hours in Kendall's room Kendall is still not woken up and we slowly lost hope that he still wakes up as it entzwischen 11 pm is. Do you think he wakes up today on "Carlos asked me innocent.

I shrugged and was about to reply when suddenly I heard a groan and saw the Kendall with eyes blinked."Kendall" we all shouted happily. "Kendall, Baby can you hear me?" I asked him, holding his hand "Mhh James?" he groaned, "Yes it's me Kenny, can you open your eys? For me?" He blinked again but then kept his eyes and looked at me. "Kendall, Honey are you alright?" Asked this time his mother on de other side of the bed "Mhh yes I'm fine," he said with a half smile. We all sighed happily and smiled. "But may I ask one thing?" he asked "Of course anything you want mate," said Carlos,

"Why can I not feel my legs?"


End file.
